


Deep Blue

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Series: Doing It On A Balcony [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Claiming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, It's Magic, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Reader has no defined gender, Semi-Public Sex, Temperature Play, blowjob, conjured dick, conjured mouth, ghost dick, if that makes sense?, like not much, pet play kind of??, reader has no defined genetalia, related to another work, skeleton fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutfic that takes place during chapter 13 (Upstaged by an Overglorified Vending Machine) of On A Balcony. So you might want to read that if you want some context for the first couple a paragraphs. </p>
<p>Sans can't feel the cold but he can certainly warm you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> It's a beautiful day outside... The birds are singing, flowers are blooming.... on days like these, sinners like us...
> 
> should burn in hell.
> 
> enjoy the bone zone
> 
> this takes place during Sans's "break" from the hot dog stand with you, the reader. Sorry, no morning sex just yet. maybe never i am the author mUAHAHA  
> as i so wisely once said, we are the writers of our own sins.

Your hands hungrily grabbed at the fabric of his shirt.

"heh, slow down there, -----," your name dropped from his voice in a tone that made you shudder. "you work too quick and you're gonna make me pop a boner..."

"Wow, okay," you pushed Sans away from you. The skeleton chuckled, slippers crunching in the snow.

"so this is where you decided to take me?"

...Shit. You were just here, like, twenty minutes ago. You saw the pile of fallen snow, the smell of scorched trees in your nostril. "Ah, I really gotta get a better hang of this... you think you got it down, and then twice, TWICE you land up in the wrong spot." You swept your arms out, spinning in a circle, staring up into the trees. "I was JUST HERE, ya stupid magic."

"'s as good a place as any though, right?" He stepped back in, closer to you, right (left?) eye shimmering blue for an instant. You stepped back.

"What? No, no no, don't you dare-"

"oh, i do dare," he continued forward, advancing you backwards. You put your gloved hands up defensively. 

"Sans, come on, I-" Your words cut short by the feeling of something bumping against your back. Fuck. He had backed you into a tree. Sans approached, the intimidating look on his face making you shrink.

"i won't do anything you don't want to..." He slammed his hand past your head, against the tree. "but you look like you really, really want to." And the other, effectively pinning you. His ribs pressed into your chest, forehead leaning in. It was odd to have him leaning over you like this, though, he wasn't THAT much shorter than you. "you do want to, right babe..?"

"Y-yeah," you stuttered, swallowing a hard, dry lump in your throat. How the hell was he able to make you so aroused with just a few swift movements and even fewer words?? Bigger question: how was his smirk so sultry and seductive? Your breath caught, turning into shudders. 

"am i already rattling your bones, doll?"  _shit_. You bit on your lip. "oh, ya like that? how about kitten? big boy?" 

"Fuck," you whispered, shutting your eyes. You wish you could just die, right there, pet names are your absolute  _weakness._  You panted, "K-keep going." You felt the chill of the back of his fingers brushing from your jaw, hello, goosebumps, then flipping over to trace a fingertip over your quivering bottom lip. 

"my sexy little pet..." Gasping. His other hand sliding down your arm, taking rest at your hip. "you gonna howl for me like the dog you are..?" You nodded very slightly. "ohh, look at you, a bitch in heat..." His voice drawled out, causing the smallest of moans to rattle out from your chest. "mm, i love the way that feels against my bones... how'd you like to make another bone feel good, huh?" His thumb had slipped past your lips, resting on your tongue, the rest of his hand grabbing you by the chin. 

"Ah-ahhh-" You could only gasp, your breath fogging in the cold and clouding your glasses. At your hips, you could feel it, another presence among his clothed bones. He removed his hand from your chin, allowing you to shut your mouth and swallow, licking at your dry lips. Sans took your glasses in between his fingers, sliding them off and up, where he placed a semi-closed hand on the top of your head.

"on your knees for me, babe..." He gently eased you down, backing off enough till your knees hit the snow, sending a shock of cold through you, even through the fabric of your pants. You were set at eye level with a bulge in his shorts, with a faint blue glow emitting through the fabric. Already you could feel your mouth watering for it. His cock, oh, that magical thing you had been introduced to not too long ago. You weren't sure exactly how it worked to give him pleasure, but who fuckin cared, it did, and hoo nelly did it make you feel great, too.

You remembered how he said he could change it to your tastes, but having no experiences with penises in the first place, you just told him to have at. By the end of your pleads and whines, he had crafted the literal perfect penis. Thick, a decent length, just enough to fill you and then some. But through your craving for it, a thought rang in your head.

"Sans, what if someone sees?" You peered up at him, desperation in your voice. 

"no one's gonna come by here," he reassured you in a hushed tone. He tucked your glasses into his coat pocket, then combed his fingers through your hair. "don't worry, i'll take care of you, sweetie." And the thought of being caught... seemed a little exciting.

"Ah," your gaze dropped again, face flushing red. "I like the pet names." His fingers curled into your hair, scraping against your scalp. 

"glad you do. now, are you going to keep talking, or-?" He was cut off by your mouth pressing against him through the cloth. He took a ragged breath in, your lips wrapping very loosely around its shape. "sh-shit, don't- don't tease me like that..." Oh, you would tease him. You moved slightly, his twitching tip now engulfed in your lips. You pressed your tongue to it, letting your saliva soak through. Sans swore, pressing it further into your mouth. "fuck, you dirty little- aahh-!" 

He's so easy to please, you thought. And his reactions filled you with determination. You pulled away, hearing him sigh disappointedly. Your fingers tugged at the band of his shorts, pulling them out, down, and just under the throbbing blue erection. It was pushing its way past his boxers, which you thought was weird that he'd even wear but whatever you were into it, a bit of magical precum beading at the tip. Starting from the base, nose pressed against where his balls would be (the fucking smell alone was enough to get you off), you ran your tongue along its length, pausing right before the rim of the tip. Sans shuddered, knuckles hard against your scalp. 

"so- so good, shit..." You repeated the motion a few more times, lacing your fingers around his femur. He let out a pleased grunt. You paused for a moment, hesitant. "sommin wrong, doll?" 

"Well, no," your breath against his cock made it twitch, "but I, uh, don't really know what I'm doing... I've just been winging it so far." You only kind of knew what to do based off of conversations from slumber parties. You didn't even touch porn. "So maybe... you should instruct me?"

"heh.." His fingers unclenched from your hair. "does my lil pet need some training?" You shot an eager look at him. You could use more of the way he spoke to you. But it was a work in progress. "well... i suppose as any good master would, i'll tell you what to do." He took in a deep breath, steadying himself. "put your mouth around the tip.. lick it.." You did as you were told, tasting the ghostly precum on your tongue. Salty, but oddly sweet, too. "g-good. just like that," he trembled, pitch wavering. You let your tongue roam around it, under the little edge of the tip, trying to memorize its flavor and texture. There wasn't much of either, but hey, it was a magical skeleghost dick, what'd you expect?

He pushed himself further into your mouth, his cock filling your mouth. You grunted, drool dribbling down its length. Keeping one hand massaging his femur, you left the other to meander down to give yourself a bit of pleasure. Ah. But gloves. And tight pants. This is torture. The fire in your belly only grew as Sans thrusted ever so slightly in and out your mouth, murmuring small words of praise between his moans. The cold grew unbearable in your legs, heat in your face even more so. You forced your mouth off, a line of drool dripping between your lips and his shaft. The icy wind bit into the moisture on your lips, making you wince.

"hhaa..." Sans panted. "th.. good warmup..."

"How about a cooldown?" You raised an eyebrow, smirking. Sans let out a short, breathy laugh. He helped you back to your feet, ow numb legs, his eyes staring deep into yours. "...what's with that look?" 

He didn't say anything, only grabbing you by the waist, shoving you back into the tree (hello, friend), pressing fierce teeth to your lips. Immediately your eyes shut, feeling conjured lips and tongue moving against your own. His fingers greedily picked at your pants, and you gave him a little nod of permission. His tongue felt around your mouth, slithering against your teeth, a warm feeling surrounding your legs before being immediately replaced with cold. Ah, magic, so handy in taking off clothes. At least he was nice enough to allow you to keep your boots and socks on... 

His hands palmed at your bare ass, cock grinding up against your groin. You squeaked out a little moan between hot kisses. He adjusted a tad, fingers hastily digging into the skin of your thighs. You prepared yourself, gripping your arms around his shoulders. He hoisted your legs up, strong arms keeping you aloft. The crisp polar air swept RIGHT in the wrong spot, making you throw your head back and yelp.

"awh, 's wrong, sweetie? y'need the heat of my cock to warm ya up?" You nodded fervently. He rubbed it right across your entrance, slick still with your saliva (magic. it's magic. don't question it.) and burning hot. You panted out a moan. "mmm yeah, howl for me, baby..." His fingers dug again into your skin, spreading your ass cheeks apart a bit. You whimpered, almost sobbing at how bad you wanted it. "'s that? you want somethin'?"

_"Please,"_ you gasped out. His tip teased you.

"well. since ya asked so nicely. who am i to refuse?" And with a swift thrust, he was inside, pressing against your walls. You wailed out, your call echoing between the trees. Sans made a satisfied growling deep in his rib cage. "mmh, so warm..." Taking slow, soft movements, he rubbed his length all inside you, long moans drawing out of your lungs. "you like that, handsome?" Hip bones grinding little bruises into your thighs, he shoved himself entirely in you. You were beyond words at this point, lost in mindless moans that were tempting to turn into screams. "heh. you're so fucking  _soft-_ " Pull out a little, "and  _tight-_ " thrust back in, "and you  _feel_ so  _god damn good!"_   _  
_

With each word, he drove himself in, repeatedly, and between the gaps he thickened himself till you were ready to burst at the seams. His primal growls, his cock balls deep, you're being sent into a tizzy.

"Saaaannnnssss," you screeched, feeling the bark of the tree digging into the back of your head.

"yeah, say my name, baby, you're all mine, you're mine," his panting grew heavy. Thrusts getting faster. Purple sparks shooting out of you. You could feel your magic seeping out of your skin, glowing and heating you up, and your legs, now twisted around his hips, sent shots of this through his bone. "ffffuuck-" He bit down into your jacket, blue steam trailing out of him. You could feel yourself nearing orgasm, what, with his cock pegging you deep and solid. 

"Sans!!" His hips smacked into you with intense pleasure. Your volume was growing, fingers gripping at his hood, unsure of what to do. You pushed down on him, crying out, his own grunts hitching and hiccuping. 

"fuck, -----, keep sayin' my name, keep sayi- ah, hahhh, fuck, let th-let the world know you're mine..." The drop of your name sent you over the edge, and the scream that rang out was, luckily, hidden by a brisk, sharp wind. "ohh, fuck yeah-!"

His words turned into a drawn out choking noise, a hot and sticky ghostly cum shooting deep inside. His breath staggered, reeling back in the post-orgasmic haze. Sans lingered inside for a few moments longer, catching his breath before easing himself out. Previous experience told you that as soon as his dick disappeared, so would any of the fluids. So the empty feeling returned quicker than you wanted, and he set your legs down. You were wobbly, though, weakened. 

"Shit, Sans," you rasped, throat raw from the, well, screaming. 

"take it i did a good job?" You wanted to smack that smirk off his face, but you couldn't help but to return it.

"Hell, you keep that up and I'll be a-dick-ted to you."

"...have i mentioned that i love you?" He leaned his forehead to yours, chuckles echoing through your bodies. 

"Maybe once or twice." There was a short pause of comfortable silence, though, you could feel your legs numbing in the wintry air. "...Speaking of jobs..."

"ah. gotta ruin our good time, dontcha?"

"Hey, I'm just being a responsible adult."

"a responsible adult doesn't have sex in the woods, -----."

"Don't kinkshame me." You laughed again.

"no, no, you're right, i got people to feed. will you be okay gettin yourself dressed?"

"I think I can handle dressing myself, Sans."

"alright. glad i got to take this frank _further_ with you." Your smile dropped of your face.

"I'm breaking up with you."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while drinking juice boxes and eating a bar of chocolate (that my very cool daughter sent me from mexico!!!). yep i am adult


End file.
